


once

by mesoquatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunter AU, M/M, No Dialogue, No Romance, Werewolf, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Transformation, hunter!keith, keith has a heart au, werewolf!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Lance is the boy who took on the family curse without knowing.Keith is the boy who has compassion for the things his parents hunt.





	once

Even after spending months experiencing the screams, blood, sweat, and tears every month, Lance and Keith still were never prepared when the full moon came to reel its ugly head. Keith was never the one to turn, but he was always willing to be there for Lance when it came. They weren’t friends any other day other than those nights, where Keith’s parents would go out to hunt in the woods and Lance took the opportunity to turn safely in Keith’s house. Every other day, they would barely exchange glances with each other in the hallways at school.

It always started with the hushed phone call at six in the morning. It was routine, no matter if it was a school day or not, that Lance would call Keith. Keith was quiet so his parents would not hear, softly encouraging Lance that the pain would pass by the time that school came around. He was never right but his words lasted with the other until school ended.

Lance, on the other hand, was quiet so his own family wouldn’t hear. By six, they would all be wide awake, all thirteen of them. None of them knew and he wanted to keep it that way. They were family and family worried. They already did, but it was enough to keep them far off. Breakfast was always hushed the days when Lance only pushed around his food with his fork before rushing to the bus stop well before any of the others.

After school, they would go off to their own lives. Keith went home while Lance called his mom and explained to her that he was going to a friend’s house yet again. Walking to Keith’s house, being as far from the school and into the forest it was, took long enough that he was there just after Keith’s parents left. Keith always greeted him with a cup of warm tea. It wouldn’t last in Lance’s stomach long but it would keep the chill in his blood at bay for long enough.

There were no chains, no blasting radio, and no hiding. Down in the basement, it was Las Vegas; what happens there stays there. It had been so long that seeing Lance butt naked never bothered Keith anymore. He would sit off to the side, scrolling through his phone as if nothing was wrong. Lance, sometimes, wandered over with the little energy he had and watched the screen with the other.  
The first scream was always the worst and most rushed. Lance would be on the floor and coughing by the time Keith put down his phone. The screams only continued, blood dripping down from constantly moving limbs, something that still seemed to linger after Keith cleaned it up. The tears that streamed down Lance’s face were painful to look like. He was only a man whose body was forced to change shape into something completely different.

By the time it’s over, Keith’s clothes, the floor, and Lance’s fur were covered in blood. Keith would get up, leaving Lance to recover on the floor as he got water to clean up. He always opened a window, letting the thick smell get replaced by fresh air from the trees. The smell would still linger for hours, going away just in time for Lance’s transformation back to human.

When Lance did turn back, Keith greeted him with a fresh, cold shower, and then a blanket on the couch, clean clothes, and a fresh mug of tea or coffee, whatever was on hand. They would sit there for a long time, watching the early morning news broadcasts or reruns. Breakfast was nonexistent, having to be rushed and cleaned up completely before Keith’s parents got home. Lance would have to be long gone by the time Keith’s parents got home.

It was routine for the both of them. Unlikely friends; the boy who took on the family curse without being told or saying anything about it and the boy who had a heart for the very things his parents hunted down for sport. And, the next morning, it would be just like normal and as if they never knew each other at all except for the occasional glance.


End file.
